


Somewhere in the Bahamas

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Response to the Island Challenge, and humorA simple vacation in the Bahamas. Me and Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Somewhere in the Bahamas

##  Somewhere in the Bahamas 

##### Written by Beth Singer aka Dr. Beth   
Comments? Write to us at singer@chem.ucla.edu

 

"This seat taken?"

Daniel Jackson glanced up from the journal he was reading. A young woman standing in front of him was precariously balancing a drink, a tray of food and several bags. 

"Sure," he waved carelessly at the lounge chair next to his. "Go ahead."

"Thanks. My name's Beth. Been on vacation long?" She settled down in the chair and pulled out several paperbacks, notebooks, thick folders, and a laptop. 

Daniel watched with amusement as she arranged them in a nest around herself, everything within easy reach. "I'm Daniel. Nope just got here." He eyed the pile of books, bemusedly. "Are you on a working vacation?"

She blushed a little. "No. Actually, all this is fun stuff. My boyfriend made me leave all my work at home."

"Really? What kind of fun stuff?"

"Oh, I just like to write stories. Mainly Science Fiction. I also like to read. A lot."

Daniel eyed the pile of books. "I can see that."

The sun was very strong, so she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and suntan lotion, spf 30. She looked over at Daniel and decided it might be nice to feel those strong hands rubbing lotion on her back. And he was looking very good clad only in the dark blue swim trunks. Nice muscles. A bit pale, perhaps...

"So, uhhh, Daniel, could you?" She held up the bottle of suntan lotion, hopefully.

A deep voice interrupted her question.

"Daniel Jackson! Move away from that woman!"

Daniel jerked around and in an instant they were surrounded by three people, all heavily armed and deadly serious, and they were all pointing their weapons at the woman.

"But, what's wrong with her, Teal'c?"

A tall graying man brandishing what looked like a machine gun commanded, "Daniel, for once in your life, will you just listen to me?"

"All right, all right, Jack, I'm coming. He started gathering up all his items. "But I still don't see what all the fuss is about."

Jack reached down and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Leave that. We can come back for it later."

Daniel looked down at the papers, "but I can't just-"

"Now, Daniel. She's dangerous!" Sam waved the gun around a little.

Daniel looked at the woman seated next to him. She seemed innocent enough. "But Sam, I just got here."

Sam did not take her eyes off the woman. "Daniel, we have to go now. It's for your own good."

Teal'c armed the staff weapon. "It is a matter of life and death, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel got up slowly, "Ookayyy, whatever you guys say." He had decided to humor them and find out what this was all about later.

The woman started to get up. "Hey! You guys can't just-" The SG-1 team brought their weapons even closer. "O-kay, maybe you can."

"Yes, we can. Lady." Jack waved the gun around a little. "We can do anything we want. And we are not going to let you hurt Daniel anymore."

"But, I'm the one in control here."

"Not anymore, you're not. We are in control now. And we are not going to let you anywhere near him. Right Daniel?"

Daniel peeked out from behind Sam and Teal'c. "She's not one of those... those...?"

"Yes. Daniel. She's a Dannywhumper! Now get the hell out of here."

The woman looked indigant. "I am not, I have comfort in there too!"

"That's irrelevant, lady." 

"She's not the one who tries to get me naked in every story, is she?"

Sam snorted in disgust. "No. That's Scribe." Sam waved the gun under the woman's nose. "But she's tried. Boy has she tried."

Teal'c glanced at Sam, puzzled. "How do you know this?"

Jack turned to look at Sam. "Yeah, how DO you know this?"

Sam sputtered, "I, uh..."

The woman looked knowingly at Daniel. "How's your scratch?"

Daniel winced and unconsciously held his arm to his chest. "I remember her. She skewered me!" 

"And your rash? Is it all better?" She grinned, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Daniel blanched, then turned on his heel and ran as if fleeing for his life. Unfortunately he didn't see the tree root, but everyone heard the snap of the bone in Daniel's arm as he tripped and fell to the ground. Daniel struggled to rise and ...

Jack placed the gun against the writer's temple. "Stop it!"

... leaped to his feet. Cradling his arm, he ran to the group of people waiting off in the distance.

"And if you ever try to hurt Daniel again, we'll be back." Jack threatened. Sam nodded. 

The writer nodded meekly. "Whatever you say."

"Okay, we're going to back away very, very slowly. Don't make any sudden moves." The SG-1 team kept their guns trained on the woman until they were out of sight.

Grinning evilly, the woman picked up a pad of paper and started writing.

Maybe Jack's turn would be next. Yeah, that would be good.

 

The End

 

  


* * *

>   
> © February 2, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### 

I really tried to write a serious story about me and Daniel on an island. But it just didn't turn out that way. And a special thanks to Scribe for allowing me to use her in a story. 

* * *

  



End file.
